Reuniting for the greater good Or is it evil?
by KailJoy
Summary: An evil is stirring. An age old evil that wants to get his hands on two people. Chase and a young girl. When it strikes, its up to the Xiaolin Monks, Chase, and the girl and her apprentence to stop it. But can they do it without destroying the world?


-1Hey all! KailJoy here. Actually more commonly known as KJ. You all know the drill right? R+R. And if you don't review, I will send my army of evil dwarf hamsters after you. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. But I wish I did. I only own Master Richu, Sabed, and Chase Young's sister, Corianna. They are my creations.

Now on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Master Richu watched as his warriors sparred. He was very proud of them. Dashi, Guan, Wuya, Sabed, even the moody Chase and his younger sister, Corianna. He had known them all for 10 years and they had all grown up so much. He remembered the exact day when each of them came. Dashi had been there the longest. He had grown up in the temple when his parents had left him there. Wuya had come next. She just showed up out of the blue, demanding to be trained. She was the first girl that Master Richu's temple had ever trained. Guan had been found unconscious outside the temple and they took him in. They had tried for years to get him to speak about his past, but to no avail. He refused to talk about it. Sabed had came looking for Guan. He turned up out of the blue, asking if he was there. He won't talk about his past either. All of them had become the warriors that they were meant to be. Dashi, the Dragon of the Wind. Wuya, the Dragon of Fire. Guan, the Dragon of the earth. Sabed, the Dragon of Water. Chase and Corianna were special cases. They were the only one who didn't come on their on accord. Master Richu remembered how they had come to get there…..

_It was a gloomy evening at the Richu Temple. Dashi, Guan, Wuya, and Sabed were outside working on their kicks. Master Richu had left early in the afternoon and still hadn't come back. Wuya was about to strike Sabed but she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and looked down the road. Sabed smirked and went to strike while she had her back turned. Just before he hit, she reached out and grabbed his foot, leaving him in the attack position. _

_"Hey Guys!" she yelled. Dashi and Guan stopped fighting and looked over. "Master Richu's back and he's got two kids with him." She excitedly said. They all looked down the road, and for once Wuya was right. Coming down the lane was Master Richu, with two children around their ages following him. They went running and by the time Master Richu had reached the gate, they were there._

_"I guess that you would see us coming, Wuya,"_

_"Master, who are they?" Dashi asked, wanting to know. Everyone of them wanted to know who they were but Dashi had been the first to speak up. Master Richu smiled and motioned them forward. The boy boldly stepped forward, but the girl seemed reluctant. She glanced up at Master Richu and he smiled at her. She ran forward and hid behind her brother._

_"They are Chase and Corianna, the Dragons of light and dark." The boy, Chase, walked up and bent his head a little. He reached back and pulled Corianna out from behind him. Her face turned bright red as she came forward._

_"H-h-e-el-l-o." she stammered out. Her head was down, but they could all tell that her face was bright red. Sabed was about to comment on her face but Wuya stepped on his foot. Hard. Chase smiled when he saw him jumping up and down. Master Richu put his hand on his head and sighed. Wuya, Dashi, and Guan burst out laughing and Corianna warmed up to them a little and giggled. _

_"Chase, Corianna, these nuts are Dashi the Dragon of the Wind, Wuya the Dragon of Fire, Guan the Dragon of the Earth, and Sabed, the Dragon of the Water." Corianna looked at Wuya for a minute and then she ran up to her._

_"Do you want something?" Wuya asked when she saw Corianna staring up at her. Corianna blushed a little but came out and said what she wanted to say._

_"I like your hair." Wuya smiled at this. Corianna was about eight and was adorable._

_"Thanks. Come on, I'll do yours for you." Wuya turned and started to walk toward the sleeping quarters. Corianna thought about it for a minute before running off after Wuya. Chase stood there and watched her run after Wuya. The boys came up to him._

_"Hello. I'm Dashi."_

_"I'm Guan,"_

_"Last but not least, I'm Sabed." Chase just stared at them. They stared back. Dashi was the one who broke the silence._

_"Do you like books?" Dashi hopefully asked. No one at the temple like reading, not even Master Richu. Chase smiled and nodded. Dashi's eyes lit up and he grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him toward the scroll room. Guan and Sabed shook their heads and went back to sparring._

Master Richu was pulled out of his thoughts by a thump. He looked over and Chase and Guan and saw both of them on the ground.

"Are you two alright?" he yelled over. They lifted theirs heads slightly to look over at him.

"Yeah." they weakly called. Before Master Richu could ask another question, they passed out on the ground. Corianna and Wuya looked up from the scrolls they were reading and laughed. That reminded Master Richu of the first time that Corianna used her element……

_It was a bright sunny day about noontime. Corianna and Guan were standing out on the practice field, getting ready to battle. Dashi, Wuya, Sabed, and Chase were on the sidelines. Master Richu was the referee for the battle._

_"Ok, this battle is to test your elements. No Shen Gong Wu will be used in this battle. Begin." As soon as he said begin they were off. They struck blow after blow, testing each other to their limits. Dashi was the first to use his element._

_"Typhoon Boom, Wind!" He yelled and a blast of wind was sent at Corianna. It hit her but she barely moved at all. She had been on the defense but she decided to go on the offence. Dashi had used up most of his energy on that last attack._

_"Sun Star, Light!" she yelled back. A bright light filled the field and gathered into a ball in front of Corianna. Her face was tight and she was struggling to keep it in control. She let the blast out with a shriek. Dashi couldn't defend himself from that so he just put his arms up to shield his eyes. All of the others were shielded from the light by Chase's power over dark. When it ended, Dashi was kneeling on the ground. He was beat. The others were about to cheer for Corianna when they noticed that she was face down in the dirt. Chase jumped up and was at her side in a minute. Master Richu walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up._

_"Its ok Chase. She just used to much of her power for it only being her first time. With some rest, she'll be fine." Chase sighed and picked her up. He went to where she slept and put her down on the bed. He was not going to leave her side until she woke up_

_**Later that night….**_

_Corianna started to move around and she slowly opened her eyes. She saw that she was in her room and in her bed. _

I must have fainted _she thought. It was then that she noticed someone's head on her bed. She looked over and saw her brother asleep on the bed. She smiled and noticed that he was holding her hand. She squeezed his hand and he stirred a little bit. He tiredly opened his eyes and saw that she was awake. He smiled and yawned loudly._

_"Get up here." She whispered to him. He climbed up on her bed and wrapped his arms around her body like he had used to do. He was immediately asleep. She smiled and curled up in his arms, feeling safe and secure._

Master Richu smiled as he saw Corianna, also known as Cori or Anna but not Corianna, run to his side like he had down so many years before. If only Sabed was here. About three years ago, he told Cori that he really liked her. But she told him that she the only person she really cared about was her brother, but not in the 'I have a crush on you' way. He was heartbroken. He didn't eat for two days and then he just up and disappeared. If only he wouldn't have. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to talk normally now. All was at peace. But if they only knew. If they only knew. An evil, more powerful than Hannibal Roy Bean, was laying in wait to take over someday. But it didn't wait to strike the temple.

-----------------------------------------

(Many, Many, Years Later.)

A Young Lady walks down a desolate road. The roads was deserted and the land was dead. Soon she got to the top pf the hill. She stood there and looked down. At the bottom of the hill, was a burnt out building. It had long been deserted and vines had overgrown it. She sighed and sadly looked at her old temple.

_If only we had been ready. We could have prevented this._ she thought. The evil that destroyed this building had hit quick and hard. They hadn't been ready for it and it easily defeated it. She was still staring down the hill when a young boy carrying a large bag and staff. Two wolves followed him.

"Master?" he quietly said. She jumped a little when he spoke up. She hadn't heard him come up. She had been in such deep thought that he had snuck up on him.

"Yes, Kaim?"

"Are we going to keep going?" he whispered. She smiled while he couldn't see her. He was so much like her when she had been his age. She had rarely talked and when she did she always blushed and mumbled. But she had gotten over it and so would he. She turned around and put her blank expression on her face.

"We will go for a little while longer. Then we will make camp. I want to get away from here."

"It does feel sorta weird around here." Her eyes widened. She didn't think that he would be able to feel it.

"Your getting good . I didn't realize that you would be able to feel it. Well, I guess that's the reason I actually took you on as my apprentice." His face turned bright red when he heard this. She silently laughed when she saw that. He really was just like her. _I would be surprised if he could use the light and dark attacks that my brother and I use. Maybe it was a good idea to take on an apprentiece. At least he talks more than the wolves can._ "Let's go, Kaim. I want to make it to those hills over there before night fall." His face fell when he saw how far it was. She walked over to him, grabbed the bag, and started walking. The wolves followed. He stood there for a minute before running after her and shouting,

"Wait up, Master Cori!"

----------------------------------------------------

Well, how did you like it? Hate it? Don't really care either way? Just review alright? Unless you want my army of hamsters coming after you then you had better review. Got that?

Later, KJ


End file.
